MY Ocean Warrior
MY_Ocean_Warrior is a Damen Stan Patrol Vessel operated by Sea Shepherd. This vessel is newly built its first campaign was Operation Nemesis. As of 2018 the Ocean Warrior ''has replaced the ''Steve Irwin ''as Sea Shepherd's flagship. History ''Ocean Warrior was launched in September of 2016 from the shipyards of Damen Group in Antalya Turkey. The ship was built using donations offered by the Dutch Postcard Lottery. The ship features new systems and a state-of-the-art engine room with four Lycoming diesel engines supplied by two large fuel tanks on both sides. The ship features an open deck so Sea Shepherd's fleet of helicopters can land on its surface. The ship also features key buffers on both sides to protect it from collisions and they are also used for docking. One of the main features of the Ocean Warrior is a 3600 gallon water cannon which is used to repel pirates and the Japanese Whalers who may attempt to board. For 32 years Sea Shepherd has had no way to keep up with the ''Nisshin Maru'' and the Harpoon Boats who are always faster than them. Not anymore! In 2015 Paul Watson announced that Sea Shepherd was going to acquire a new vessel that is 6 times faster then the Harpoon Boats and the Nisshin Maru. As of November 23, 2016 Ocean Warrior is docked in Melbourne Australia awaiting the upcoming campaign known as Operation Nemesis with the goal of shutting down ICR's operations for good. Operation Nemesis Ocean Warrior has departed from Melbourne and is in route to the Southern Ocean to stop the Japanese Whaling Fleet. The ''Steve Irwin'' is right behind it. The reason these two vessels are being deployed first is Sea Shepherd needs get its fleet of helicopters down there to start searching for the fleet. On the evening of December 22, 2016 the Ocean Warrior has engaged the ''Yushin Maru No. 2'' in battle. After losing the Yushin Maru No. 2 ''the ''Ocean Warrior '' is running dangerously low on fuel and has returned to Melbourne to restock and supply. The ship has now departed Melbourne and is on its way back to the Southern Ocean to find ''Nisshin Maru and assist the Steve Irwin and bringing this vessel down for good. With winter coming to Antarctica and the whaling season over the ship's have departed for Perth and Melbourne. Operation Nemesis has been a success and in weeks ICR will release their kills which will be posted once they are given. Ocean Warrior has docked in Perth concluding Operation Nemesis and ending the campaign. Before she was sent home Ocean Warrior found Nisshin'' Maru'' and fallowed the blood trail to the vessels but Nisshin Maru ''escaped. With March approaching ICR has called off the hunt and are heading back to Japan the quota will be released in the next of couple weeks. The Japanese met their quota this year and managed to poach all 333 whales. Operation Apex Harmony The ''Ocean Warrior is in Timor Leste tracking down a fleet of fishermen whose chosen catch is shark. To date The Ocean Warrior has arrested 15 vessels belonging to Hong Long Fisheries and confiscated 15 boatloads of shark. Prior to the campaign the Sea Shepherd security ship Yoshka arrested the factory ship Fu Yuan Yu Leng 999 ''in Galapagos and arrested the crew; who are now in jail, and the vessel sold for scrap. The ''Ocean Warrior also found driftnets, and illegal fishing gear and confiscated it. Recently Ocean Warrior arrested the Hong Dong Fleet as well bringing the total number of ships arrested to 18. Operation Jodari Ocean Warrior is in Tanzania helping MATTS protect the coastline from poachers. Ocean Warrior is helping them do everything from catching drug smugglers and human traffickers, catching gun launderers, catching poachers, checking fishing licences, and MATTS' core mission since 2010 catching dynamite fishers. Category:Neptune's Navy